2005–06 UEFA Champions League group stage
The 2005–06 UEFA Champions League group stage matches took place between 13 September and 7 December 2005. Seeding structure The 32 teams were divided into four pots. Seeding was determined by the UEFA coefficients. Clubs from the same association were paired up to split the matchdays between Tuesday and Wednesday. Clubs with the same pairing letter would play on different days, ensuring that teams from the same city (e.g. Milan and Internazionale, who also share a stadium) did not play on the same day. | | | |} Tie-breaking criteria Based on paragraph 4.05 in the UEFA regulations for the current season, if two or more teams are equal on points on completion of the group matches, the following criteria are applied to determine the rankings: #higher number of points obtained in the group matches played among the teams in question; #superior goal difference from the group matches played among the teams in question; #higher number of goals scored away from home in the group matches played among the teams in question; #superior goal difference from all group matches played; #higher number of goals scored in all group matches played; #higher number of coefficient points accumulated by the club in question, as well as its association, over the previous five seasons. Groups All times CET/CEST Group A |score=0–1 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Bayern Munich |goals1= |goals2=Guerrero |stadium=Ernst-Happel-Stadion, Vienna |attendance=48,000 |referee=Alain Sars (France) }} |score=1–2 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Juventus |goals1=Yulu-Matondo |goals2=Nedvěd Trezeguet |stadium=Jan Breydel Stadium, Bruges |attendance=27,900 |referee=Luis Medina Cantalejo (Spain) }} ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Rapid Wien |goals1=Trezeguet Mutu Ibrahimović |goals2= |stadium=Stadio delle Alpi, Turin |attendance=11,150 |referee=Martin Hansson (Sweden) }} |score=1–0 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Club Brugge |goals1=Demichelis |goals2= |stadium=Allianz Arena, Munich |attendance=66,000 |referee=Tom Henning Øvrebø (Norway) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Juventus |goals1=Deisler Demichelis |goals2=Ibrahimović |stadium=Allianz Arena, Munich |attendance=66,000 |referee=Kyros Vassaras (Greece) }} |score=0–1 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Club Brugge |goals1= |goals2=Balaban |stadium=Ernst-Happel-Stadion, Vienna |attendance=46,000 |referee=Stuart Dougal (Scotland) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Bayern Munich |goals1=Trezeguet |goals2=Deisler |stadium=Stadio delle Alpi, Turin |attendance=16,100 |referee=Ľuboš Micheľ (Slovakia) }} |score=3–2 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Rapid Wien |goals1=Portillo Balaban Verheyen |goals2=Kincl Hofmann |stadium=Jan Breydel Stadium, Bruges |attendance=27,550 |referee=Alon Yefet (Israel) }} ---- |score=4–0 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Rapid Wien |goals1=Deisler Karimi Makaay |goals2= |stadium=Allianz Arena, Munich |attendance=66,000 |referee=Arturo Daudén Ibáñez (Spain) }} |score=1–0 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Club Brugge |goals1=Del Piero |goals2= |stadium=Stadio delle Alpi, Turin |attendance=9,625 |referee=Rob Styles (England) }} ---- |score=1–3 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Juventus |goals1=Kincl |goals2=Del Piero Ibrahimović |stadium=Ernst-Happel-Stadion, Vienna |attendance=20,000 |referee=Jaroslav Jára (Czech Republic) }} |score=1–1 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Bayern Munich |goals1=Portillo |goals2=Pizarro |stadium=Jan Breydel Stadium, Bruges |attendance=25,000 |referee=Laurent Duhamel (France) }} Group B |score=1–1 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Ajax |goals1=Matušovič |goals2=Sneijder |stadium=Letná Stadium, Prague |attendance=15,400 |referee=Claus Bo Larsen (Denmark) }} |score=2–1 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Thun |goals1=Gilberto Silva Bergkamp |goals2=Ferreira |stadium=Highbury, London |attendance=34,500 |referee=Grzegorz Gilewski (Poland) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Sparta Prague |goals1=Hodžić |goals2= |stadium=Stade de Suisse, Bern |attendance=30,800 |referee=Bertrand Layec (France) }} |score=1–2 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Arsenal |goals1=Rosenberg |goals2=Ljungberg Pirès |stadium=Amsterdam Arena, Amsterdam |attendance=47,820 |referee=Luis Medina Cantalejo (Spain) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Thun |goals1=Anastasiou |goals2= |stadium=Amsterdam Arena, Amsterdam |attendance=44,775 |referee=Roberto Rosetti (Italy) }} |score=0–2 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Arsenal |goals1= |goals2=Henry |stadium=Letná Stadium, Prague |attendance=12,525 |referee=Wolfgang Stark (Germany) }} ---- |score=2–4 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Ajax |goals1=Lustrinelli Adriano |goals2=Sneijder Anastasiou De Jong Boukhari |stadium=Stade de Suisse, Bern |attendance=30,120 |referee=Vladimír Hriňák (Slovakia) }} |score=3–0 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Sparta Prague |goals1=Henry Van Persie |goals2= |stadium=Highbury, London |attendance=35,150 |referee=Alain Sars (France) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Sparta Prague |goals1=De Jong |goals2=M. Petráš |stadium=Amsterdam Arena, Amsterdam |attendance=50,000 |referee=Valentin Ivanov (Russia) }} |score=0–1 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Arsenal |goals1= |goals2=Pirès |stadium=Stade de Suisse, Bern |attendance=31,330 |referee=Lucílio Batista (Portugal) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Thun |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Letná Stadium, Prague |attendance=15,000 |referee=Mike Riley (England) }} |score=0–0 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Ajax |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Highbury, London |attendance=35,375 |referee=Eduardo Iturralde González (Spain) }} Group C |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Panathinaikos |goals1=Iaquinta |goals2= |stadium=Stadio Friuli, Udine |attendance=23,000 |referee=Olegário Benquerença (Portugal) }} |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Barcelona |goals1= |goals2=Deco Ronaldinho |stadium=Weserstadion, Bremen |attendance=42,450 |referee=Terje Hauge (Norway) }} ---- |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= Udinese |goals1=Ronaldinho Deco |goals2=Felipe |stadium=Camp Nou, Barcelona |attendance=85,000 |referee=Stephen Bennett (England) }} |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Werder Bremen |goals1=González Mantzios |goals2=Klose |stadium=Olympic Stadium, Athens |attendance=40,000 |referee=Eric Poulat (France) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Barcelona |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Olympic Stadium, Athens |attendance=70,000 |referee=Frank De Bleeckere (Belgium) }} |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Werder Bremen |goals1=Di Natale |goals2=Felipe |stadium=Stadio Friuli, Udine |attendance=28,000 |referee=Rene Temmink (Netherlands) }} ---- |score=5–0 |report=Report |team2= Panathinaikos |goals1=Van Bommel Eto'o Messi |goals2= |stadium=Camp Nou, Barcelona |attendance=75,000 |referee=Rene Temmink (Netherlands) }} |score=4–3 |report=Report |team2= Udinese |goals1=Klose Baumann Micoud |goals2=Di Natale Schulz |stadium=Weserstadion, Bremen |attendance=35,425 |referee=Yuri Baskakov (Russia) }} ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Udinese |goals1=Charalambidis |goals2=Iaquinta Candela |stadium=Olympic Stadium, Athens |attendance=30,000 |referee=Graham Poll (England) }} |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Werder Bremen |goals1=Gabri Ronaldinho Larsson |goals2=Borowski |stadium=Camp Nou, Barcelona |attendance=67,275 |referee=Claus Bo Larsen (Denmark) }} ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Barcelona |goals1= |goals2=Ezquerro Iniesta |stadium=Stadio Friuli, Udine |attendance=25,000 |referee=Eric Braamhaar (Netherlands) }} |score=5–1 |report=Report |team2= Panathinaikos |goals1=Micoud Valdez Klose Frings |goals2=Morris |stadium=Weserstadion, Bremen |attendance=37,500 |referee=Peter Fröjdfeldt (Sweden) }} Group D |score=0–0 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Manchester United |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Estadio El Madrigal, Villarreal |attendance=22,000 |referee=Kim Milton Nielsen (Denmark) }} |score=1–0 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Lille |goals1=Miccoli |goals2= |stadium=Estádio da Luz, Lisbon |attendance=38,000 |referee=Rene Temmink (Netherlands) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Villarreal |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade de France, Paris |attendance=35,000 |referee=Peter Fröjdfeldt (Sweden) }} |score=2–1 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Benfica |goals1=Giggs Van Nistelrooy |goals2=Simão |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=66,100 |referee=Ľuboš Micheľ (Slovakia) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Lille |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=60,625 |referee=Stefano Farina (Italy) }} |score=1–1 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Benfica |goals1=Riquelme |goals2=Fernandes |stadium=Estadio El Madrigal, Villarreal |attendance=20,000 |referee=Florian Meyer (Germany) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Manchester United |goals1=Ačimovič |goals2= |stadium=Stade de France, Paris |attendance=59,900 |referee=Markus Merk (Germany) }} |score=0–1 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Villarreal |goals1= |goals2=Senna |stadium=Estádio da Luz, Lisbon |attendance=30,000 |referee=Frank De Bleeckere (Belgium) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Villarreal |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=67,475 |referee=Massimo De Santis (Italy) }} |score=0–0 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Benfica |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade de France, Paris |attendance=76,200 |referee=Massimo Busacca (Switzerland) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Lille |goals1=Guayre |goals2= |stadium=Estadio El Madrigal, Villarreal |attendance=20,000 |referee=Valentin Ivanov (Russia) }} |score=2–1 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Manchester United |goals1=Geovanni Beto |goals2=Scholes |stadium=Estádio da Luz, Lisbon |attendance=65,000 |referee=Kyros Vassaras (Greece) }} Group E |score=3–1 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Fenerbahçe |goals1=Kaká Shevchenko |goals2=Alex |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=34,600 |referee=Mike Riley (England) }} |score=1–0 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Schalke 04 |goals1=Vennegoor of Hesselink |goals2= |stadium=Philips Stadion, Eindhoven |attendance=33,000 |referee=Yuri Baskakov (Russia) }} ---- |score=2–2 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Milan |goals1=Larsen Altıntop |goals2=Seedorf Shevchenko |stadium=Arena AufSchalke, Gelsenkirchen |attendance=53,425 |referee=Claus Bo Larsen (Denmark) }} |score=3–0 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= PSV Eindhoven |goals1=Alex Appiah |goals2= |stadium=Şükrü Saracoğlu Stadium, Istanbul |attendance=42,000 |referee=Manuel Mejuto González (Spain) }} ---- |score=3–3 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Schalke 04 |goals1=Fábio Márcio Appiah |goals2=Lincoln Kurányi |stadium=Şükrü Saracoğlu Stadium, Istanbul |attendance=50,000 |referee=Alain Hamer (Luxembourg) }} |score=0–0 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= PSV Eindhoven |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=35,000 |referee=Konrad Plautz (Austria) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Fenerbahçe |goals1=Kurányi Sand |goals2= |stadium=Arena AufSchalke, Gelsenkirchen |attendance=53,425 |referee=Luis Medina Cantalejo (Spain) }} |score=1–0 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Milan |goals1=Farfán |goals2= |stadium=Philips Stadion, Eindhoven |attendance=35,000 |referee=Graham Poll (England) }} ---- |score=0–4 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Milan |goals1= |goals2=Shevchenko |stadium=Şükrü Saracoğlu Stadium, Istanbul |attendance=40,000 |referee=Terje Hauge (Norway) }} |score=3–0 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= PSV Eindhoven |goals1=Kobiashvili |goals2= |stadium=Arena AufSchalke, Gelsenkirchen |attendance=54,000 |referee=Ľuboš Micheľ (Slovakia) }} ---- |score=3–2 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Schalke 04 |goals1=Pirlo Kaká |goals2=Poulsen Lincoln |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=43,800 |referee=Manuel Mejuto González (Spain) }} |score=2–0 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Fenerbahçe |goals1=Cocu Farfán |goals2= |stadium=Philips Stadion, Eindhoven |attendance=34,000 |referee=Eric Poulat (France) }} Group F |score=3–0 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Real Madrid |goals1=Carew Juninho Wiltord |goals2= |stadium=Stade de Gerland, Lyon |attendance=40,300 |referee=Massimo De Santis (Italy) }} |score=1–3 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Rosenborg |goals1=Lago |goals2=Skjelbred Mavrogenidis Storflor |stadium=Karaiskakis Stadium, Piraeus |attendance=28,000 |referee=Stefano Farina (Italy) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Lyon |goals1= |goals2=Cris |stadium=Lerkendal Stadion, Trondheim |attendance=20,620 |referee=Yuri Baskakov (Russia) }} |score=2–1 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Olympiacos |goals1=Raúl Soldado |goals2=Kafes |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu Stadium, Madrid |attendance=50,000 |referee=Markus Merk (Germany) }} ---- |score=4–1 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Rosenborg |goals1=Woodgate Raúl Helguera Beckham |goals2=Strand |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu Stadium, Madrid |attendance=53,000 |referee=Steve Bennett (England) }} |score=2–1 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Olympiacos |goals1=Juninho Govou |goals2=Kafes |stadium=Stade de Gerland, Lyon |attendance=35,000 |referee=Graham Poll (England) }} ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Real Madrid |goals1= |goals2=Dorsin Guti |stadium=Lerkendal Stadion, Trondheim |attendance=21,270 |referee=Wolfgang Stark (Germany) }} |score=1–4 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Lyon |goals1=Babangida |goals2=Juninho Carew Diarra |stadium=Karaiskakis Stadium, Piraeus |attendance=33,500 |referee=Peter Fröjdfeldt (Sweden) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Lyon |goals1=Guti |goals2=Carew |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu Stadium, Madrid |attendance=65,000 |referee=Frank De Bleeckere (Belgium) }} |score=1–1 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Olympiacos |goals1=Helstad |goals2=Rivaldo |stadium=Lerkendal Stadion, Trondheim |attendance=21,270 |referee=Paul Allaerts (Belgium) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Rosenborg |goals1=Benzema Fred |goals2=Braaten |stadium=Stade de Gerland, Lyon |attendance=40,425 |referee=Arturo Daudén Ibáñez (Spain) }} |score=2–1 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Real Madrid |goals1=Bulut Rivaldo |goals2=Ramos |stadium=Karaiskakis Stadium, Piraeus |attendance=30,000 |referee=Kim Milton Nielsen (Denmark) }} Group G |score=1–0 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Anderlecht |goals1=Lampard |goals2= |stadium=Stamford Bridge, London |attendance=29,575 |referee=Wolfgang Stark (Germany) }} |score=1–2 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Liverpool |goals1=Arzu |goals2=Sinama-Pongolle Luis García |stadium=Estadio Manuel Ruiz de Lopera, Seville |attendance=45,000 |referee=Konrad Plautz (Austria) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Chelsea |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Anfield, Liverpool |attendance=42,750 |referee=Massimo De Santis (Italy) }} |score=0–1 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Real Betis |goals1= |goals2=Oliveira |stadium=Constant Vanden Stock Stadium, Brussels |attendance=22,000 |referee=Roberto Rosetti (Italy) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Liverpool |goals1= |goals2=Cissé |stadium=Constant Vanden Stock Stadium, Brussels |attendance=25,000 |referee=Massimo Busacca (Switzerland) }} |score=4–0 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Real Betis |goals1=Drogba Carvalho J. Cole Crespo |goals2= |stadium=Stamford Bridge |attendance=36,450 |referee=Terje Hauge (Norway) }} ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Anderlecht |goals1=Morientes Luis García Cissé |goals2= |stadium=Anfield, Liverpool |attendance=42,600 |referee=Kim Milton Nielsen (Denmark) }} |score=1–0 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Chelsea |goals1=Dani |goals2= |stadium=Estadio Manuel Ruiz de Lopera, Seville |attendance=55,000 |referee=Alain Hamer (Luxembourg) }} ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Chelsea |goals1= |goals2=Crespo Carvalho |stadium=Constant Vanden Stock Stadium, Brussels |attendance=21,070 |referee=Stefano Farina (Italy) }} |score=0–0 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Real Betis |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Anfield, Liverpool |attendance=42,100 |referee=Eric Poulat (France) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Liverpool |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stamford Bridge, London |attendance=41,600 |referee=Herbert Fandel (Germany) }} |score=0–1 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Anderlecht |goals1= |goals2=Kompany |stadium=Estadio Manuel Ruiz de Lopera, Seville |attendance=20,000 |referee=Darko Čeferin (Slovenia) }} Group H |score=3–2 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Porto |goals1=Løvenkrands Pršo Kyrgiakos |goals2=Pepe |stadium=Ibrox Stadium, Glasgow |attendance=48,600 |referee=Jan Wegereef (Netherlands) }} |score=0–1 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Internazionale |goals1= |goals2=Cruz |stadium=Tehelné pole, Bratislava |attendance=27,000 |referee=Eric Poulat (France) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Rangers |goals1=Pizarro |goals2= |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=closed doors |referee=Kyros Vassaras (Greece) }} |score=2–3 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Artmedia |goals1=Lucho Diego |goals2=P. Petráš Kozák Borbély |stadium=Estádio do Dragão, Porto |attendance=35,000 |referee=Massimo Busacca (Switzerland) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Internazionale |goals1=Materazzi McCarthy |goals2= |stadium=Estádio do Dragão, Porto |attendance=50,000 |referee=Valentin Ivanov (Russia) }} |score=0–0 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Artmedia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Ibrox Stadium, Glasgow |attendance=49,000 |referee=Arturo Daudén Ibáñez (Spain) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Porto |goals1=Cruz |goals2=Almeida |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=closed doors |referee=Manuel Mejuto González (Spain) }} |score=2–2 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Rangers |goals1=Borbély Kozák |goals2=Pršo Thompson |stadium=Tehelné pole, Bratislava |attendance=26,525 |referee=Florian Meyer (Germany) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Rangers |goals1=Lisandro |goals2=McCormack |stadium=Estádio do Dragão, Porto |attendance=50,000 |referee=Herbert Fandel (Germany) }} |score=4–0 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Artmedia |goals1=Figo Adriano |goals2= |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=closed doors |referee=Mike Riley (England) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Internazionale |goals1=Løvenkrands |goals2=Adriano |stadium=Ibrox Stadium, Glasgow |attendance=49,150 |referee=Konrad Plautz (Austria) }} |score=0–0 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Porto |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Tehelné pole, Bratislava |attendance=25,000 |referee=Markus Merk (Germany) }} External links *2005-06 season at UEFA website Group Stage Category:UEFA Champions League group stages